Trick or Treat
by Tsubaki-San
Summary: Lillian shows Cheryl how they celebrate the Pumpkin Festival in the city aka Halloween. Hints of AshxLillian but mostly about Cheryl. Oneshot for Halloween.


**Woohoo! First ToTT peice! ^^ This is about Cheryl on Halloween (aka The Pumpkin Festival) with some AshxLillian. I do not own Harvest Moon. Also has anybody noticed that the two playable characters names are Phillip and Lillian? Remind of any certain twins? Yep that's right Phil and Lil from the Rugrats (I don't own that either). They were once child stars... Sorry I had to point that out. -.-'**

* * *

><p>Cheryl skipped up the path to Lillian's ranch, she considered the rancher pretty nice and worthy to be her friend. Today was the day where everybody gave candy to children and since she was the only child in the village she considered it a holiday all about <em>her<em>. It was also known as the Pumpkin Festival.

"Lillian!" Cheryl chirped rapping on her door. No answer. "_Lillian!_" She cried louder this time but yet again nobody answered her knocking. "LILL-!" Suddenly the door flew open and a monster was right in her face! It was rubbery, it had no eyes, it was disgusting and dead looking, and worst of all it's brains were showing!

"AIEEEEEE!" Cheryl fell back onto her bottom and tried scuttling backwards as the beast approached her but... The beast was wearing Lillian's clothes and had a girl's figure.

"Hee hee! Happy Halloween!" Lillian's voice came from behind the mask.

"L-Lillian?" Cheryl stuttered, her heartbeat restarting. "Why would you do that?" She wailed standing up and pushing her back angrily. "That was really mean!"

"Hey I'm sorry, it's just my first year around here! Give me a break... Why aren't you dressed up, anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know dress up like a witch or a princess while you trick or treat."

"Trick or treat?"

"Isn't that what the Pumpkin Festival is? Halloween?"

"What's Halloween?" Cheryl asked, giving Lillian a strange look. "I've never heard about it."

"Oh well in the city on this day kids dress up as zombies, witches, superheroes, and stuff like that and go around their neighborhoods asking for candy and they call it trick-or-treating!"

"Wow! That sounds so cool! Can I try?"

"Of course! Have you been to any other houses?"

"Nope!"

"Great! I'll even dress up with you for your first time! I have some stuff in my house we could use!"

"Really? Thanks Lillian!" Cheryl exclaimed as they walked into her house and Lillian handed her some cookies which she had almost forgotten to give her in honor of the Festival.

"Ah! Here's some stuff we can use!" Lillian exclaimed pulling out a bin labeled 'Old Halloween Stuff.' Cheryl looked at the bin as Lillian pulled the lid off and revealed an assortment of clothes that looked peculiar to say the least. "Let's get started!" She cheered, pulling out an old costume.

Fifteen minutes later the two girls stood outside Lillian's house, Cheryl dressed up as a princess (Sleeping Beauty Lillian had told her) and Lillian dressed up as a superhero (Supergirl, according to Lillian). Cheryl liked her dress a lot, it was a pink ball gown with many layers and had a simple plastic tiara. Lillian's costume was okay in Cheryl's opinion (not as good as hers), she wore a blue top with long sleeves and an 'S' in the middle of her chest and wore a red mid-thigh length skirt as well as a cape that matched her skirt.

"C'mon Cheryl let's go!" Lillian exclaimed, running on the path to the village her cape flying behind her. Cheryl ran behind her trying to catch up and laughing in excitement. Her brother would be so proud for trying new things!

"Ok ready...? You just have to say 'Trick or Treat' when they open the door. That and the costume is the only difference." Lillian instructed Cheryl about her first true Halloween.

"Okay!" Cheryl put on a determined face and knocked bravely on the door of the Pet Shop. Georgia opened the door and broke out into a smile when she saw the two. "Treat or trick!" Cheryl cried, mixing two of the words up.

"My goodness!" Georgia giggled in her southern accent. "What on earth are two doing?"

"I'm teaching Cheryl about Halloween! It's a city tradition!" Lillian told Georgia.

"Oh golly, that sure sounds fun! I may have to come with y'all next year!" She told them as she handed Cheryl a horse shaped cookie. "Would you care for one too?" She asked Lillian who shook her head and politely refused.

"Oh I couldn't! Thank you though!"

One by one they went to all the houses in the town getting various reactions from each villager-

"Oooh! How adorable!" (Howard)

"Um... What are you guys doing?" (Cam)

"That looks like a lot of fun!" (Laney)

"Oh how nice to bring some city to this great village!" (Rutger)

"Oh how sweet of you to share city traditions with Cheryl." (Rose)

"Wow that's pretty cool." (Eileen)

"Wow! That was really fun!" Cheryl exclaimed as they walked back to Jessica's Livestock. "I want to do that every year! I can't wait for next year!"

"Well I'm glad you had fun!" Lillian giggled, a little breathless from all the explaining she had to do. "I guess I'll see you later." She tried to slip away but was stopped by Cheryl grabbing her wrist.

"Wait you have to help me count what I got!" Cheryl demanded pulling her inside her house where Jessica and Ash were eating dinner. Jessica couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's fitting costume, she was a tad spoiled and she regretted that but she still loved her daughter.

"Hey Cherry! Done-?" Ash asked, stopping when he saw the two costumed girls. "Wha... What are you wearing?"

"I'm a princess!" Cheryl proclaimed proudly only to see he was staring at a blushing Lillian.

"Um... Well, I'm a... superhero." She whispered, feeling sort of foolish.

"Hello?" Cheryl stomped her feet trying to get her brother's attention. Why was he staring at Lillian like that!

"Well you... You look very, ahem, pretty." Ash averted his eyes to his feet. Cheryl glanced over at Jessica to see she was watching her son and Lillian very closely.

"Ah... Th-thanks Ash..." Lillian gave him a small smile and suddenly it hit Cheryl. They liked each other. And when she said liked she meant they liked liked each other.

"Hey maybe next year I could go with you guys..." Ash told the two, finally acknowledging Cheryl.

"Ooh! That'd be fun! Right Cheryl? Eh? Cheryl what's wrong?" Lillian asked as Cheryl laid her head down on the table. Now she wasn't looking forward to next year... At all.


End file.
